implosionfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
傑克
'傑克（Jake） '是遊戲中的主要角色之一和兩個可玩的角色之一。 資料 Jake lives aboard the “Nightstar” artificial habitat: a space station that watches over the last two remaining human colonies. Jake was brought up by his uncle, 喬納森·卡洛威, until he was seven years old, at a point Jonathan entrusted both Jake and his sister to 拿波里昂·維納佛瑞. 20 years later... The game storyline begins, Jake being an adult by then. Before the first chapter of the game begins (First Touchdown), a video is shown in whereby Jake and Diana is on a technologically advanced space vehicle named Nightwing watching a video of Jonathan trying to explain to Jake "how things became the way they are" . Diana then starts an arguement with Jake on whether the people of Earth are now 'ghost', they ended the discussion by Diana saying "we can have this little discussion later". Nightwing then accelerates at a tremendous rate, such that they are seen entering the Earths orbit a second later. Zoe and 拿波里昂·維納佛瑞 then begins to explain them their mission, which revolves around locating an attack signal/beacon that was found originating from Earth. Jake then glides his chair in which he is sitting on backwards to a mechanical chamber which then locks his body inside and a metalic mask is seen covering his face. An engine voice then starts to appear and Diana gives him a gentle farewell saying "sleep tight, don't let the bed-bugs bite". Jake subconscious mind is then transported into his speciallised warmech called Avalon somewhere on Earth and the player then starts to control his warmech. The player or rather 'Jake', has to fight through many XADAs to progress through the storyline. Interesting things are discovered as the story progresses, such that Jake finds human survivors existing on earth using masking agent developed by Dr. Raymond Millar to hide from the XADAs and Jonathan ultimately still being alive after 20 years. In the end, after a long four-chapter storyline and the player finally managed to beat the final boss, Tyranus (Dr.Raymond Millar final XADA form). Jake is seen facing the XADA queen in which he tried to eliminate as the queen is opening a portal that would give the XADA a pathway to attack "Nightstar". He then jumped for a strike with his sword but got mind controlled by the queen instead, this leads to 喬納森·卡洛威 shooting the queen to break Jake from the mind control and as a result, 喬納森·卡洛威 is seen impaled by the queen sharp-legs. Filled with anger, Jake decides to self-destruct Avalon's body with his subconcious mind inside, leading him to technically die as his subconscious mind disappeared. The Queen also died as the result of the explosion. After this scene, a final video is shown to the player, followed by the credit. The video shows the aftermath of Jake's death (72 hours later), the scene took place in 'Nightstar' at a hospital whereby news channel are shown everywhere describing the incidents of what happened on Earth. Jake human body is then shown lying on a bed with a ring around his head. A girl's hand then appears at the scene holding a technologically advanced device, which is shown sending signal to the ring as both the device and the ring around Jake's head flashes out lights at the same time. Jake then opens his eyes and sit straight from a lying position, saying "I am an Artificial Intelligence which purpose is to replace human minds when damaged, what name would you like to call me?" The girl then is shown sitting on a wheel chair and replying " I would like...". Before she finishes the sentence, the video blacks out, ending the video. We here can assume thet 'Jake' is the final word she intended to say. 畫廊 Jake.png|傑克在聚爆官方網站的視覺圖 Jake_C4-10_cutscene.png|在C4-10過場動畫的傑克 Jake NS.PNG|任天堂Switch的新插圖 參見 Category:角色